


Viimeinen muuri

by teapertti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unelmat ja toivo oli annettava pois tässä maailmassa, mutta onhan minulla vielä sinut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viimeinen muuri

**Author's Note:**

> Mitä ihmettä, tämähän on ainakin melkein ei-AU. Oho.

Viime aikoina olin miettinyt usein sitä, että jos saisin päättää, niin millä tavalla tahtoisin kuolla. Mihin tahansa lopputulokseen päädyinkin, niin niitä yhdisti se, että yksikään kuolemaskenaario ei tapahtunut pimeässä, hiirten täyttämässä varastossa, joka oli täynnä pääasiassa kuivia elintarvikkeita. Siihen ei myöskään liittynyt syödyksi tuleminen tai kattoparrun alle murskautuminen. Oli tietysti typerää miettiä vaihtoehtoja silloin kun niitä ei ollut, mutta silloin kun ei ollut parempaakaan tekemistä niin ihminen helposti unohtui unelmiinsa. 

Raskaat askeleet kopisivat portaikossa kun Jean laskeutui yläkerrasta. Minä keskityin veistämään tuolinjalasta irrottamaani kappaletta ja miettimään niitä miljoonaa mahdollista tapaa, jolla ihminen saattoi päättää päivänsä. Silmäkulmastani katsoin kun hän liikehti levottomana ympäri varastotilaa, aivan kuin hän etsisi jotain jota ei voisi löytää. Minä katselin muodotonta puunkappaletta käsissäni. Päivä päivältä siihen kovertui enemmän reikiä, ja pian siitä ei olisi mitään jäljellä. Suljin kappaleen nyrkkiini ja katsahdin Jeaniin.  
"Millaista oli ulkomaailmassa?" kysyin häneltä. Hänen ilmeensä kiristyi hieman, siitäkin huolimatta että kysyin joka päivä samaa ja hän vastasi aina samalla tavalla.  
"Asiat näyttävät huonolta", hän sanoi ja istui huokaisten vierelleni. Hän haisi hieltä ja lialta, mutta onneksi tässä varastossa oli paljon saippuaa. Minusta tuntui, että jos jollain ihmeen keinolla pääsisin joskus pois täältä, niin en enää sietäisi saippuan hajua nenässäni. En vastannut hänen toteamukseensa, ei ollut mitään vastattavaa, taputin vain hänen käsivarttaan myötätuntoisesti.

Kuukausi oli kulunut siitä kun meidät kaksi oli lähetetty tänne vartioon. Kaksi viikkoa sitten oli joku päivystäjä käynyt luonamme, hän oli kertonut viestin Mikasalta ja Ereniltä. _Voimme hyvin mutta pahalta näyttää täälläkin._ Sen jälkeen en ollut tavannut muita ihmisiä kuin Jeanin, ja olinkin jo melkein lakannut kaipaamastakin ulkoilman suloista tuoksua ja ihmisten ääniä. Ulkona oli vaarallista ja kaoottista, ja ohjeemme olivat että saimme poistua vain kerran kuukaudessa viemään tietoja päämajaan. Kyllä minä pysyisin sisällä ilman ohjeitakin, ulkona olisi liian suuri riski tulla ryöstetyksi, tapetuksi tai syödyksi. Minä en edes halunnut katsella ulos, sillä se näky masensi minua. Mutta Jean nousi joka päivä torniin ja piti vahtia.

Nousin ylös, hain sangon ja raotin hiljaa rakennuksen sivussa olevaa ovea. Katu oli autio, ja uskaltauduin juoksemaan kaivolle. Ilmassa leijui pöly ja sieraimiini kantautui savua, onneksi jostain kaukaa. Minä juoksin kaivolle ja takaisin, vesipalju täytyi täyttää jotta voisimme pestä itsemme ja juoda jotakin. Kun lopulta sain haettua viimeisen sangollisen, paiskasin oven kiinni ja pyyhin hikeä otsaltani.  
"Hiljaisuus on melkein kamalampaa kuin ihmisten huuto", sanoin Jeanille. Olin tosissani, sillä hiljaisuus muistutti minua siitä, ettei meitä ollut enää montaa täällä. Mutta ehkä sitäkin kamalampaa olivat isokokoisten olentojen askeleet, jotka jyskyivät kohti meitä, nytkin, vaikka emme sitä itse kuulleet.  
"Tuolla kadun toisella puolella olevassa rakennuksessa oli vielä joku pari päivää sitten, mutta nyt en ole nähnyt häntä. Tapasimme morsettaa toisillemme joka päivä. Mitä lienee hänellekin tapahtuneen?" hän vastasi, ja tunsin kylmien väreiden kutittavan selkäpiitäni.

Paljun vesi oli kylmää, niin kuin se oli muinakin päivinä, ja se kylmyys tuntui joka kerralla yhtä inhottavalta. Mutta veteen tottui pian ja sen jälkeen kylpy alkoi tuntua rentouttavalta, siitäkin huolimatta että palju oli pieni ja jouduin jakamaan sen Jeanin kanssa. Katsoin kun hän oli kumartunut veden ylle ja hieroi saippuaa hiuksiinsa, hänen liikkeissään oli kummaa estetiikkaa joka ei haihtunut päivien välillä. Minä olin oppinut pitämään eniten illoista, kun aurinko oli laskenut sytytimme huoneeseen yhden öljylampun, peseydyimme ja pelasimme yhdessä erän korttipeliä, jonka nimeä en enää muistanut mutta jota olin lapsena tavannut pelata isoisäni kanssa. Pimeydessä oli jotain pelottavaa, mutta toisaalta yksi sytytetty lamppu hohti sen keskellä kuin toivonhiukkanen tämän maailman valottomuudessa.  
"Ajatella", aloitin. Jeanin käden liikkeet pysähtyivät, hän kuunteli.  
"Me olemme sotilaita, mutta täällä me olemme kaksin ja kuolemme pois sivistyneesti ja hiljaa", jatkoin vaimeasti. Annoin katseeni vaeltaa Jeanin märästä päälaesta kohti pientä ikkunaa, jonka takana näkyi punainen auringonlasku. Se ei ollut surullista tai karua, se oli totta. Jean ei vastannut hetkeen, mutta totesi sitten:  
"Ei se minusta ole häpeä", hän sanoi ja painoi päänsä paljuun huuhdellakseen hiuksensa. Minä katsoin lamautuneena hänen niskaansa ja mietin kuinka paljon hän oli muuttunut näiden vuosien aikana. Kuin huomaamatta kadettikoulusta valmistuttuamme olimmekin jo yhdeksäntoista eikä meitä voinut enää edes pojiksi kutsua. Ja ymmärsin sen: myös minä olin muuttunut. 

Jeanin silmät tuikkivat öljylampun valossa. Jos jotain kaipasin ulkomaailmasta, niin se olisi jokin kirja. Sormeni suorastaan huusivat saada taas koskettaa paperia. Mutta yhä silti se oli pieni murhe, sillä sitäkin enemmän halusin mieleni saavan maistaa taas elämää, raikasta ja raivoisaa vapautta, jota jokainen ihmissydän kaipasi. Saavuttamaton. Se oli aina kaikista kauneinta.  
"Sivistyneesti ja hiljaa..." Jean tapaili huulillaan. Hän oli käynyt lattialle makuulleen ja katseli kattoon, silläkin uhalla että hänen naamalleen saattaisi tipahtaa hämähäkki. Minä hivuttauduin hieman lähemmäksi häntä, niin että saatoin tuntea tutun saippuan tuoksun ja kuulla turvallisen tasaisen hengityksen äänen.  
"Vihaako joku meitä todella niin paljon, että jättää meidät tällaisen kohtalon armolle?" minä kysyin.  
"Jos joku oikeasti vihaisi meitä, niin olisimme kummatkin yksin", Jean vastasi. Katsoin liekin tanssia öljylampun sisuksissa. Hän oli oikeassa. Mietin itseäni täällä pimeässä aivan yksin, heräämässä uuteen aamuun vain katsoakseni kuinka maailma ympärilläni rapistui pieniksi kappaleiksi.

Eräänä aamuna Jean näytti levottomalta. Hänen silmiensä yllä oli ryppy ja hän vaikutti hieman hajamieliseltä keittäessään vettä kaasupolttimen päällä. Hänen käytöksensä sai minutkin levottomaksi, vaikka hän ei näyttänyt häiriötä mielenrauhassaan avoimesti niin olin jo oppinut lukemaan hänen elekieltään. Istuin viljasäkin päällä ja yritin itse keksiä mikä olisi eri tavalla kuin edellisinä päivinä. Mutta kaikki oli samalla tavalla kuin ennen, ulkopuolelta kuului ääniä vain harvakseltaan ja mikään ei viitannut siihen, että loppu olisi lähellä. Ei sillä, että me olisimme siitä paljoa tienneet, me emme olleet nähneet sitä muut, tämä paikka oli kaiketi yhä kaukana niistä kauhuista jotka me kaikki joutuisimme aikanaan kohtaamaan.

"Näytät kalpealta", sanoin Jeanille ystävällisesti ja toivoin että hän ymmärtäisi, mitä ajoin takaa. Katsoin kun hän kaatoi kattilaan hajamielisen näköisenä teenlehtiä, vaikka todennäköisesti hänen olisi pitänyt kaataa vesi lehtien päälle. Hän katsoi minuun ja tuijotti pitkään kasvoilla tyhjä ilme.  
"Etkö muista? Meidän pitää mennä tänään ilmoittautumaan päämajalle", hän sanoi. Tunsin muuttuvani itsekin kalpeaksi. Enhän minä tietenkään ollut muistanut. Meidän pitäisi kävellä koko alueen läpi päästäksemme sinne asti. Tunsin kuinka jalkani alkoivat tutista.  
"Meidän pitää siis mennä ulos", sanoin hiljaa. Ulkona olisi vaarallista, sillä titaanit näkisivät meidät ja voisivat poimia suuhunsa kuin mansikat... Ja jos eivät he, niin epätoivoisesti selviytymistä etsivät ihmiset kyllä.  
"Ei sinun tarvitse mennä, riittää että yksi menee", hän sanoi minulle. Hänen silmänsä olivat täynnä huolta ja ahdistusta. Minä puristin huuleni yhteen ja pudistin päätäni hiljaa.  
"Sinä olet vahdissa joka päivä. On oikeudenmukaista että minä menen", sanoin. Mutta Jean ojensi kätensä ja kosketti rannettani, ja hänen maidonvalkeilla kasvoillaan kävi hymyntapainen.  
"Ota sinä vahtivuoro siksi aikaa. Kyllä minä pärjään", hän totesi ja yritti kuulostaa rohkaisevalta. Ja minä suostuin ja vihasin omaa raukkamaisuuttani.

Jean lähti myöhään seuraavana iltana, hän tulkitsi että pimeys oli parempi vaihtoehto kuin valo. Hän sentään pystyi kulkemaan vielä pystyssä olevien talojen kattojen päällä. Minä nousin portaat ylimpään kerrokseen ja katselin pimeyteen siihen suuntaa, johon Jean oli hetki sitten kadonnut. Kaupunki oli kuin omituisen usvan peitossa, en tiennyt oliko se sumua vai olinko minä allapäin niin, että kaikki vaikutti epäselkeältä. Kääriydyin vilttiin ja hätkähdin, sillä se ei tuoksunutkaan ällöttävältä saippualta vaan Jeanilta, kyyneleet kihosivat silmiini äkkiä. Nojasin käteeni ja katselin ikkunankarmin ylös, toivoen että Jean tulisi mukanaan uutisia muista, siitäkin huolimatta että tiesin, ettei hyviä uutisia enää ollut olemassakaan.

Kaksi aamua valkeni koleana ja kirkkaana, ja kaksi iltaa hiipivät sisään hiljaa kuin musta kissa. Minä näin harhoja. Katossa olevasta suljetusta ikkunasta tuijotti välillä äitini kasvot, ja välillä olin varma, että pitkä ja kapea käsi kurkotti sieltä poimimaan minut. Minua ei huvittanut syödä, enkä oikeastaan edes muistanut miltä nälkä tuntui. Kuvotti. Seisoin ikkunan äärellä ja katsoin niitä harvoja ihmisiä jotka kulkivat kaduilla. Näin talon, josta Jean oli puhunut: verhot oli vedetty ikkunan eteen ja tiesin, ettei siellä ollut enää ketään. Joskus näin sotilaan juoksevan kattoja pitkin ja mielialani kohosi äkkiä, mutta kukaan heistä ei ollut hän, tai kukaan muukaan kenestä minä välitin. Kun heräsin uuteen päivään, taivas oli tummien pilvien peitossa ja tuuli kolkutti ikkunoissa. Avasin ikkunaluukut ja annoin tuulen tulla sisään.

Sinä päivänä ajattelin ensimmäisen kerran, että ehkä Jean ei palaisikaan. Hän oli saattanut loukata jalkansa ja jäädä johonkin odottamaan kuolemaansa, hänet olisi saatettu surmata ryöstön yhteydessä. Tai ehkä hän oli paennut tätä kuolemanloukkoa, ehkä hän oli totaalisen kyllästynyt minuun ja viiteensataan kiloon saippuaa. Siitäkin huolimatta, että kuolema odotti kaikkialla muuallakin. Se oli tuskaannuttava ajatus. Katsoin alhaalla avautuvaa katua ja mietin kuolisinko, jos hyppäisin. Maa oli kylmä ja autio, ja siinä oli omituista vetovoimaa, villin maailman humalluttavaa tuoksua. Kohotin pääni ikkunasta ulos, ensimmäistä kertaa viikkoihin, ja hengitin raikasta ilmaa. Tuulenvire tarttui hiuksiini ja hyväili niitä viileillä sormillaan.

Oli jo hämärää kun kuulin maasta äänen joka sai minut muistamaan, että olin kaikesta huolimatta elävä.  
"Armin! Kuuletko minua? Se olen minä, Jean!" ääni huhuili alhaalta. Minun sisälläni paisui jokin, nousin ylös niin nopeasti että meinasin kaatua. Ja ovella todellakin seisoi Jean, hänen vaatteensa ja kasvonsa olivat likaiset ja hänen suunsa ympärillä versoi sänki, mutta hän oli kunnossa. Minä seisoin ovenraossa ja en ollut uskoa onneani. Jeanin suu vääntyi hymyyn mutta hänen silmänsä olivat surulliset, hyvin surulliset. Minä kiedoin käteni hänen kaulansa ympärille ja hautasin kasvoni hänen rintakehäänsä, joka tuoksui lialta ja hieltä ja ihanankamalalta ulkomaailmalta. Tunsin hänen käsivartensa vyötärölläni, ja hetken aikaa unohdin julman maailman meidän ympäriltämme.

Jean vaikutti levottomalta, ja päästin hänet otteestani. Huone tuntui äkkiä kylmältä, tietysti, yläkerran ikkuna oli auki eikä enää ollut kesä. Jean kaivoi viittansa uumenista jotain.  
"Ajattelin, että voisit haluta tämän", hän sanoi ja ojensi minulle pienen kirjan. Tuijotin sitä haltioissani. Kirja! Sormeni syyhysivät päästä hipelöimään sen sivuja. Kirjassa puhuttiin jotain hevosten kasvatuksesta eikä se vaikuttanut kovin kiinnostavalta, mutta sillä ei ollut väliä.  
"Se oli ainoa jonka löysin", hän sanoi anteeksipyytävään sävyyn. Minun teki mieli rutistaa häntä jälleen, mutta sen sijaan puristin kirjan syliini ja mutisin kiitokseni. Jeanin silmät näyttivät lasittuneilta kaukaisuuteen.  
"Minulla on myös uutisia", hän sanoi lopulta. Kuulin sen jo hänen äänestään, ettei hänellä voisi olla mitään hyvää tai lohduttavaa. Vaikka olinhan minä arvannut etukäteen. Jean vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle ja käänsi sitten selkänsä minulle ja meni kaivelemaan seinän vieressä olevia laatikoita.

Lopulta hän kääntyi minua kohden. Hänen ilmeensä oli tyyni, hänen kasvonsa olivat sellaisen ihmisen kasvot joka oli hyväksynyt häviönsä.  
"Mikasa on kuollut. Ne ovat saaneet jopa hänet", hän sanoi hiljaa. Minä tunsin jalkojen pettävän altani. Eihän näin voinut käydä. Jopa hän oli poissa! Yritin sanoa jotain, ehkä kysyä kysymyksen, mutta huuleni liikkuivat mutta ääntä ei tullut. Tuijotin lattian puupintaa ymmärtämättä siitä mitään. Näin Jeanin polvistuvan vierelleni. Tunsin hänen lämpimän syleilynsä jälleen, hän painoi pääni olkaansa vasten ja antoi sormenpäidensä hivellä hiuksiani. Kyyneleet tuntuivat vierailta, suru tuntui vieraalta ja kurittavalta.  
"Ei meillä ole mitään toivoa", minä sanoin nyyhkäisyjen seasta. Jean ei vastannut mitään, hän tiesi sen minkä minäkin. Jeanin viitta imi kosteat kyyneleet, minä pidin silmiäni kiinni ja hengitin syvään. Hiljaisuus tuntui lopullisemmalta kuin koskaan, minun raskas hengitykseni oli ainoa häiriö tässä asetelmassa.

"Meidät on vapautettu virasta", kuulin viereltäni. En aluksi ymmärtänyt mitä hän tarkoitti. Vapautettu virasta?  
"Kuinka niin?" kysyin häneltä. Ääneni kuulosti omituisen karhealta.  
"Meidän ei tarvitse olla enää täällä. Saamme tehdä miten tahdomme", Jean vastasi. Hän nousi seisomaan ja käveli ainoan sytytetyn öljylampun luokse. Minä tunsin jalkojeni vapisevan, mutta seurasin häntä. Tuijotimme kummatkin lampun sisällä lepattavaa liekkiä, joka kiemurteli ja tanssi kuin haluaisi paeta astiasta. Jean kaiveli taas takkinsa taskuja ja otti sieltä esille jotain. Hän ojensi kouransa öljylampun valoon. Näin kaksi pikkuruista apteekkarinpulloa, vain sormeni kokoista. Kylmä hiki nousi otsalleni. Jeanin ilme oli poissaoleva.  
"Sain nämä mukaani. Yksi kummallekin. Antoivat tällaisen jokaiselle", hän sanoi kumeasti. Minä en saanut katsettani irti niistä. Minun ei tarvinnut kysyä, mitä niissä oli. Pieni annos riittäisi pysäyttämään sydämen niille, jotka halusivat itse päättää lähtönsä hetken, nukkua rauhallisesti pois mieluummin kuin nähdä loppunsa titaanin kynsissä.

Minä ojensin käteni ja otin omani pois, asetin sen takkini taskuun. Ei se ole ajankohtaista, mietin itsekseni ja värähdin. Jean lähti hakemaan vettä ja katsoin, kun hän pesi kärsineen näköiset kasvonsa. Kuivatessaan naamaansa hän kysyi:  
"No, mitä olet ajatellut tehdä? Nyt kun olet vapaa menemään." Minä katsoin häneen ja yritin olla niin totinen kuin vain suinkin pystyin.  
"Minä menen sinne minne sinäkin menet", sanoin hänelle, ja ymmärsin oitis että tässä maailma oli muutakin varmaa kuin kuolema, minun sanani olivat totta, ne kertoivat jotain enemmän ja se olisi joissain tilanteissa ollut kiusallista sanoa ääneen, mutta nyt se oli sanottava. Hengitys pakeni Jeanin huulilta mutta sitten hän hymyili minulle, ensimmäistä kertaa pitkiin aikoihin hänen suullaan kävi aito hymy, leveä ja vähän ilkikurinen. Minä rakastin sitä hymyä, ja kärsin kun en saanut nähdä sitä useammin.  
"Minä aion jäädä tänne", hän sanoi sitten. Nyökkäsin. Ei täällä ollut sen pahempi kuin muuallakaan.

Jean kääriytyi vilttiin ja kävi nukkumaan. Minua ei väsyttänyt sillä tunsin omituista kiihtymystä, otin saamani kirjan syliini mutta huomasin pian että öljylampun valossa lukeminen oli tuskaista. Yöperhonen lepatti lampun tykönä, sen siivet muodostivat varjoja lattialle. Minä katsoin nukkuvan Jeanin kasvoja ja silitin hänen karheaa poskea kädelläni. Hän oli rohkea sillä ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa, mutta nukkuessaan hänen kasvoiltaan näkyi se herkkyys ja haavoittuvuus mitä hän kantoi sisällään, tämä minun Jeanini. Annoin mieleni vaeltaa hetkeksi jonnekin toisaalle, kuvittelin maailman jossa ei tarvinnut pelätä titaaneja tai pahoja ihmisiä, kuvittelin kesäisen niityn jolla aurinko paistoi, ruoho oli vihreää ja mehevää ja kukat avanneet terälehtensä, ympärillä oli koivuja joiden lehdet levittäytyivät taivaalle kuin klorofylliverhot. Minä ja Jean, me kaksi vain olisimme siellä, käsi kädessä vaeltaisimme vehreyden keskellä ja antaisimme auringon hyväillä ihoamme ja nauttisimme toistemme seurasta. Kohdalle osuisi puu ja Jean painaisi minut sitä vasten, leikkimielisesti yrittäisin paeta mutta en pystyisi ja minua naurattaisi. Ja sitten hän suutelisi minua uudelleen ja uudelleen ja minä olisin niin onnellinen että voisin haljeta.

Pimeää. Öljylampun liekki oli sammunut eivätkä perhosensiivet lepattaneet. Yritin vielä kerran palata toiseen maailmaan, sellaiseen jossa minä ja Jean voisimme mennä naimisiin ja elää elämämme toistemme rinnalla. Käteni hakeutui koskettamaan taskussa olevaa apteekkarinpulloa. Jos me kuolisimme tässä ja nyt, yhdessä toistemme tykönä, heräisimmekö mahdollisesti maailmassa, jossa pelko ja tuska oli mennyttä, sellaisessa jossa linnut lauloivat ja koivut vihannoivat? Hetken aikaa olin pakahtua, tuntui kun suuri tuntematon olisi koskettanut minua, pyrkinyt esiin rinnastani, mutta sitten pimeys ja hiljaisuus palasivat. Tämä maailma oli totta ja siinä oli elettävä, toivo ja unelmat olivat jotain johon minulla tai kenelläkään muullakaan ei ollut enää varaa, ne olivat se hinta joka oli maksettava elääkseen tässä paikassa. Mutta me olimme elossa, kumpainenkin, ja se oli ihme itsessään.

Päivät kuluivat hitaasti. Minä kiipesin seuraavana päivänä Jeanin perässä yläkertaan, me pidimme silmämme auki ja vahdimme vaikka meidät oli vapautettu virasta ja kaikki mitä teimme oli yhdentekevää. Vai oliko? Jätin vahtimisen Jeanille ja keskityin lukemaan kirjaa, sen kieli oli elähtäneen oloista ja aihe oli tylsä mutta se teki minut iloiseksi. Enkä minä ollut täällä enää yksin, vaan Jeanin kanssa, joten asiat todella voisivat olla paljon kurjemminkin. Harhat olivat kadonneet, katossa ei enää odottanutkaan Loppu. Ikkunasta kajasti pilvinen taivas, se oli kylmä ja etäinen ja varastossa haisi home mutta sekin oli jo alkanut muodostua kotoisaksi. Täällä kaiketi tulisi olemaan hautani, ajattelin ohimennen ja nielaisin. Mutta jos sen on oltava niin, olkoon sitten.

Joinakin öinä ulkoa kuuluvat äänet olivat kammottavia. Ne tulivat enimmäkseen iltaisin kun olimme jo käyneet nukkumaan, se oli outoa koska titaanit liikkuivat eniten päiväsaikaan. Minä yritin olla näyttämättä sitä että minua pelotti, yritin pitää itseni vakaana ja pinnistää silmäni kiinni. Mutta kun äänet tulivat niin Jean veti minut itseäni vasten ja puhui korvaani rohkaisevia asioita, ja minä nukahdin hänen käsivarsilleen ja huomasin seuraavana päivänä että selvisin vaikka luulin kuolevani. Ja kaduilla oli yhä hiljaisempaa, enkä minä tiennyt maailmasta enää mitään, päivät lipuivat ohitse kuin pilvet taivaalla. Ne olivat harmaita pilviä, raskaita ja painostavia, päivä toisensa jälkeen, edes aurinko ei viitsinyt siunata meitä paisteellaan.

Eräänä iltana kuulimme kuin joku tuli, se kuulosti askelilta ja myrskytuulelta, kuminalta ja murtuvilta rakennuksilta. Minä istuin ja tuijotin seinää, rintaani puristi ja hiki kohosi otsalle. Kun kuolema tulisi, se olisi siis tällainen. Rysäys. Se tuli jostain läheltä, minä säikähdin ja tartuin vaistomaisesti Jeanin käsivarteen. Tämä oli valahtanut kalpeaksi ja hänen silmänsä olivat lukkiutuneet kaukaisuuteen.  
"M-m-minua pelottaa niin paljon että kuolisin mieluummin", karkasi täriseviltä huuliltani. Jeanin päässä näytti menevän jokin päälle, hän käänsi kasvonsa minuun ja hänen silmissään asuivat täydellinen kaaos ja rauha, sulassa sovussa. En tiedä mitä hän näki minun silmissäni, mutta hetkeksi kauhu suli hänen kasvoiltaan ja hän veti minut syliinsä.  
"Armin... Armin", kuulin hänen mutisevan. Minä olin paikoillani, kauhu ei laantunut mutta silti oli kumman hyvä olla, niin, Jeanin lähellä oli aina hyvä olla. Huomasin että Jeanin ruumis tärisi, hän varmaan itki, minä yritin kohottaa käteni silittämään häntä mutta jostain syystä raajani eivät totelleet. Ulkona kumisi. Äkkiä katto pirstaloitui suuren pamauksen saattelemana. Hidastuneen sekunnin ajan minä näin valkoisen käden kohottautuvan katosta sisään ennen kuin kaikki pimeni.

Havahduin viiltävään tuskaan ja siihen huomioon, että kuolleet eivät tunteneet mitään. Ruumiini oli lähes täysin lamautunut jonkun raskaan alla ja joka paikkaan sattui – olin siis elossa. Räväytin silmäni auki, ja niihin tuli sellainen valo jota en muista nähneeni aikoihin. Yritin nostaa toista kättäni peittääkseni kasvoni, mutta siihen koski. Katossa loisti valo jonka olin lähes unohtanut, aurinko, sen lämpö tulvi kasvoilleni odottamattomalla voimalla. Ajateltuani asiaa hetken ymmärsin että katossa oli reikä, titaanin käsi oli repinyt yhden parruista irti ja minä makasin sen parrun alla. Koska olin elossa, niin varmaan pystyisin hivuttautumaan poiskin.

"Jean?" kysyin ääneen ja yritin kääntää päätäni sivulle nähdäkseni, missä kunnossa Jean oli. Vastausta ei kuulunut. Näin että hänen ruumiinsa oli käpertynyt kokoon kuin pienellä toukalla, hän oli kai vaihtanut asentoa äkillisesti ennen kuin menetti tajuntansa. Hoksasin ettei vasempaan käteeni sattunut niin paljoa ja yritin sen avulla hilata itseni pois. Kaikki tapahtui hyvin hitaasti. Oikea käteni oli vähintään murtunut ja sen liikuttaminen tuotti irvokasta tuskaa. Parru ei kuitenkaan ollut niin raskas kuin miltä se oli aluksi tuntunut, ja onnistuin siirtämään sitä terveellä kädelläni. Jouduin pitämään silmäni kiinni, sillä auringon paiste kirvelsi ja poltti, aivan kuin minut olisi luotu hämärään. Vihdoin päästyäni ylös, jalkani tärisivät ja jouduin ottamaan tukea. Ylhäältä kuului ääntä, mutta se ei ollut mitään pelottavaa, huutoa tai jyminää tai karjahduksia, vaan linnunlaulua, väkevää ja aaltoilevaa kuin kevätpuro. Se, eikä mikään muuta.

Jeanin kasvot olivat kalpeat ja verettömät, väri hänen kasvoiltaan oli paennut täysin, vain huulilla oli hento vaaleanpunainen sävy. Vaikka tiesin sen olevan turhaa, niin tartuin silti hänen käsiinsä ja vedin hänet pois parrun alta. Jean ei näyttänyt pahasti vahingoittuneelta, ei ainakaan sen pahemmin kuin minäkään, mutta hänen ruumiinsa oli täysin eloton. Hänen toinen kätensä oli nyrkissä. Sieltä paljastui pieni apteekkarinpullo, jossa oli sisällä vain yksi pisara kullankeltaista nestettä. Katsoin Jeanin hieman raolleen jääneitä huulia. Monet muistivat niiltä lähinnä solvaukset ja pisteliäät kommentit, mutta minä muistin ne kaikki viisaat, rohkaisevat ja lempeät sanat jotka hän oli minulle koskaan sanonut, erityisesti viime viikkojen aikana. Kaivoin oman pulloni esiin ja tarkastelin sitä auringonvalossa, neste kimmelsi ja välkkyi. Voisin käpertyä Jeanin viereen kuolemaan ja kuvitella, ettemme olleet joutuneet viettämään hetkeäkään erossa. Mutta ajatellessani niin sisälläni virisi vielä suurempi halu joka sanoi että juokse pois, lähde ja unohda kaikki mitä on koskaan tapahtunut, luo elämäsi uudestaan. Sillä minä olin elossa, kaikkien todennäköisyyksien vastaisesti minä elin, ja nyt ymmärsin että se oli jotain suurta ja merkittävää eikä sitä sopinut heittää hukkaan. Jean oli kuollut ja sen mukana myös osa minua, ja Mikasa ja Levi ja Connie ja kai Erenkin, he kaikki olivat menneet mutta minä elin. 

Kipusin rikkoutuneiden esineiden ja katosta irronneiden puunpalasten yli ja paiskasin oven auki. Ulkona oli kirkasta eikä kaduilla näkynyt elonmerkkiäkään, minä en katsonut sivuille enkä varsinkaan taakseni vaan juoksin kaupungin jäännösten läpi. Minun sisälläni oli tyhjää, mutta niin se vain meni, sillä vain tyhjästä voi syntyä uutta, uusi tarvitsi tilaa kasvaa ja versoa, vanhan oli kuoltava pois. Linnunlaulu soi päässäni yhä voimakkaampana ja aurinko paistoi yhä kirkkaampana, minä juoksin hiekan ja tomun ja kaaoksen läpi, kaikkialta versoi jotain uutta ja niin myös minun sydämessäni. Juoksin niin kauan että saavutin muurin, rapistuneen kivikasan jossa oli reikiä. Viimeinen muuri. Haukoin henkeä, jokaiseen paikkaan kivisti. Tiesin että muurille kiipeäminen olisi tuskallinen kokemus käteni kanssa mutta päätin yrittää silti. Nousin tikkaita ylös askel askeleelta, vasen käteni oli heikko ja oikea käteni toimintakyvytön, mutta minulla oli sisälläni voimaa joka auttoi jaksamaan eteenpäin. Lopulta saavutin tasaisen alueen muurin harjalla. Tasanteelle pääsy oli suuren tuskan takana yhdellä kädellä, mutta lopulta makasin siinä, kylvin auringonvalossa silmät suljettuna ja mietin mennyttä, sitä lyhyttä aikaa kun olin tämän maan päällä kulkenut. 

Lopulta nousin seisomaan ja katsoin muurilta alas, siellä levittäytyi maailma, kaoottisena ja unenomaisena, auringonvalon siunaamana. Ja minä huusin:  
"Onko siellä ketään?" Mutta kukaan ei vastannut, vain linnut lauloivat ja koivu versoi läpi tuhkan ja veren peittämän maan.


End file.
